Episode 5763 (23rd May 2004)
Plot Sarah is surprised when Todd suddenly has to leave the flat. Claire suggests that Ashley lay off Fred for a while. Ashley tells Fred the problem is because they don't know Orchid Pattaya. Todd goes to see Karl and says that he has been thinking about him. Shelley tries to find out who Bev has been out with. Bev won't say as she doesn't need Shelley's approval. Todd is confused about Karl and Sarah. Karl tells him it is down to him. Hayley and Roy take Amy out for the day. Blanche is not happy with Tracy for this. Ashley and Claire cook for Fred and Orchid. Gail and Audrey ponder Sarah's wedding. Sarah tells them that Todd will be back for dinner. Karl won't be shared with Sarah, he won't be second prize and he tells Todd to leave. Audrey announces with Gail that they will pay for a nice wedding. They decide to look at St. Christopher's Church. Ken and Deirdre think that they spotted Bev at the cinema last night - Bev says they were mistaken. Charlie arrives and asks Shelley out. Ciaran will cover for her. Deirdre confirms to Shelley the sighting of Bev. Ashley asks Orchid what she is doing here in Weatherfield. Fred is annoyed with him. Todd is not enthusiastic about the church. Gail and Audrey chat to the vicar. Fred and Ashley exchange angry words over Orchid who is now upset. Shelley and Betty know that Bev didn't meet anybody. Shelley wants to chat with Bev and tells Charlie this. Just as Blanche starts to get worried over Hayley, Roy and Amy, they arrive safe and sound. Todd, in desperation, tells Sarah that he does not want to marry her because he is gay. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Claire Casey - Julia Haworth *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Amy Barlow - Rebecca Pike (Uncredited) *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford (Uncredited) Guest cast *Karl Foster - Chris Finch *Stacy aka Orchid - Casey-Lee Jolleys *Rev Colin Green - Patrick Bridgman Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *17a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Karl Foster's bedsit *St. Christopher's Church - Interior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Todd puts an end to his double life; Fred is torn when Ashley puts Orchid to the test; and Shelley suffers at the hands of Bev. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,770,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2004 episodes